A wounded Rabbit and a helping Raven
by Bloody-Neko-Princess
Summary: Alice gets shot and Gil has to help her. not good with a summary. just read its really good
1. Chapter 1

Yo this is my first fanfic so ya have to be nice k k. Ya well this was a dream I had once it's not the actual dream ill put the actual dream up later.

Oh ya I don't own Pandora Hearts wish I did though.

Alice's POV:

I was walking back to Gil's house from town. I had to stay with him for two months! It sucked cause it was just me and him alone!

It's the first day of us being alone and I had stormed off because I was pissed off at Oz. Oz, Sharon, and Break had to go on some stupid mission and it required them to go somewhere far away. And Gil and I wasn't allowed to go for some reason.

When I rounded the last corner to his house I heard two gun shots. It scared me like crazy. But it scared me even more when I felt immediate pain in my left arm and along my left thigh. I screamed and tried my best to run the rest of the way.

When I finally got to Gil's place I turned the knob and ran inside but tripped. When I tripped I turned towards the door and slammed it shut. I could see an outline of man but I couldn't tell who it was. And I couldn't recognize the scent of the person.

That's when Gil came running out of his room to see why I slammed the door. But when he noticed I was bleeding he froze.

Gilbert's POV:

SLAM!

That woke me up. I almost fell out of bed. Then I realized it was probably Alice. So I got up from my room and went running towards the door to start yelling at her. But when I got towards the door I saw that she was sitting on the floor crying. '_Wait what CRYING!' _

Then I noticed she was bleeding from her left arm and her left thigh. I could feel myself blush for looking at her thigh. But then I mentally slapped myself when I thought, _'This is no time to blush when she's in pain!'_

I quickly went over to her and asked her, "How did this happen?"

She tried to say something but bit her lip from the pain. I quickly picked her up bridal style and took her into my room. All the while she held on to the front of my shirt like there was no tomorrow.

I gently put her down, and had to pry her hands off my front to get the first aid kit. When I went back she was clutching one of my pillows in her good arm and had placed her head down on it. I could tell she was trying to muffle the sobs.

I quickly went over to her and knelled down in front of her I decided to look at her arm first. I quickly took off her jacket and blushed when I realized I had to take off her shirt so I won't cause her more pain.

I looked at her and said, "Alice ano… I have to take your ano… shirt off, so it won't hurt any more. Ano… is that ok?" she just nodded. So while I could feel myself blush even harder than before I started to unbutton her shirt. When I finally got her shirt off I started to treat her wound.

It took about five minutes to dress it properly. I almost messed up cause I accidently looked over at her chest. I was still red when I started to work on her thigh. That's when I started to blush even harder when she gasped when I touched her leg.

I looked up to see she was crying still, but she had pink across her face. She looked away when I looked at her and started to blush even harder than before.

Finally after I was done with bandaging her up I picked her up bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to your room."

She quickly shook her head. So I stopped moving and looked at her confused.

"Can I stay with you? Please?" she had barely whispered.

"N-Nani?" I said with shock.

"P-Please I don't wanna be left alone p-please G-Gil." She said blushing and crying.

"O-Ok th-then." I said while blushing harder.

I then laid her down on my bed. I went to my drawer and got one of my button-up shirts that I know she likes to use as a night shirt. I turned around to give her privacy when I heard something I didn't want to hear.

"Ano, G-Gil can you help me change I can't do i-it."

"…"

"P-Please"

"O-OK"

So I walked over to her. She was blushing hard. I blushed just as hard when I noticed that meant I had to take off her skirt. So I started to pull it off, all the while trying not hurt her left thigh. When I finally got them off I started to blush even more, cause now she was sitting in front of me with nothing but her bra and underwear.

Then I started to put the button-up shirt on her. I had started to button it up when suddenly she gasped. I looked up and saw that she was crying again. Then she fell onto my front.

"Alice!"

"…"

I looked down at her and she was clutching my shirt with her good arm.

"G-Gil 'gasp' it hurts Gil."

"Alice calm down, the pain will go away, but you have to calm down." I said trying to calm her down by rubbing her back. _'Thank God I put the shirt on her before she fell' _

When she finally got off of me she was still holding onto my shirt. So I took the opportunity to finish buttoning up her shirt. After that I stood up and got her dirty clothes and took them to the dirty basket. After that I went back and saw that she was trying to move under the covers but was failing. So I went over to her and picked her up with one arm and pulled the covers up with other and put her in.

She quietly thanked me and laid down. I went to turn out the lights and then got into bed too.

When I laid down I turned towards her and saw that she was looking at me. I decided to ask her what had happened.

"Hey what happened?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. I didn't know who it was, I didn't recognize their scent." She whispered. Then she scooted closer to me. I froze when she did that. When she got closer to me she leaned into me. She then inhaled my scent and smirked. She looked up at me and started to chuckle.

I looked down at her and looked at her confused. She noticed this and said, "It's weird to see you all worried about me. But it's even more funny to see you blush like crazy." She laughed then said, "Like when I do this." She reached out towards me (authors note she's laying on her bad side she doesn't mind though) and ran her fingers across my shirt on my stomach.

I could feel the blush covering my cheeks. She laughed at that but then scooted closer to me, and she actually snuggled into my front. It was so weird but also felt so good. Instantly on instincts my arm wrapped around her. I was blushing when I realized what I had done. I dont know why i just did. But when i looked down i could see a faint smile. And with i fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I forgot to write after the first chapter I feel like a re-re. I'm so dumb I'm so so sorry!

I don't own Pandora Hearts. Wish I did

Gilbert's POV:

I woke up to smell of blood. It confused me at first then I remembered that Alice had gotten hurt. So I quickly got up. When I got up I saw that her bandage on her thigh had come undone. I blushed at the sight but quickly got to work on it.

She woke up when I had touched her thigh. I got scared at first but then thought _'as if she could care less as long as she was all right.'_ She rubbed her eyes, and then looked at me confused. Then she sniffed the air and smelt the blood. She looked down at her leg and blushed, and then looked away.

I blushed at that then got to work. She squirmed a bit at first when I touched her inner thigh to change the bandage. Then she put her hand on top of my head and patted my head. She then rubbed my hair, which was freaking me out.

I looked up at her and saw that she was barely awake. So I just let her rub my hair. It actually felt kind of good.

'_Blush man what am I thinking it's the disgusting rabbit that's touching me! Why would I like it that's just wrong! It's probably just because she hurt, ya that's it, it's because she hurt!'_

'_**It's cause you like her'**_

'_What who the hell are you?'_

'_**You I'm you baka'**_

'_What makes you think I l-like her I hate her and she hates me'_

'_**Why you say that she hates you I didn't say anything about her I'm talking about you here'**_

'_W-well sh-shut up!'_

'_**Fine but you do like her you probably even love her your just to dimwitted to figure it out.'**_

'_L-l-lo-love? N-Nani?'_

'_**Yup! Oh by the way you're hurting her.'**_

"-bert, Gilbert, Gilbert! You're hurting me! Stop squeezing my leg so hard!" Alice screamed at me in pain."O-oh s-s-sorry Al-Alice. I was just th-thinking, and my th-thoughts got crazy." I then laughed while rubbing the back of my head while blushing.

After I said that she flung herself at me. It took me by surprise. Then I noticed she was crying. She ran her hand threw my hair and then patted my head. All the while saying "It's ok Gil. It's ok. You don't have to act all tough. It's ok." But when she said it she sounded halfway asleep. On instinct I hugged her back. When I did that I blushed and hid my face in the crook of her neck. Her hair was covering my face. That most of woken her up all the way cause she quickly panicked.

"W-wh-what what are yo-you do-do-doing?" I smirked at this.

"Nee? You're the one who flung yourself at me. I just reacted." I said smirking into her neck. She felt it cause then she stared to panic even more.

"G-Gil this is so w-wei-weird you never acted like this before! Wh-why n-no-now?" I chuckled into her neck.

"Cause like you said last night it's funny to see your reaction. Hmm you should see your face it's pretty funny." I chuckled harder. Then I snuggled into her neck a little more.

"Anyways I actually like this. You feel nice, and your scent is breath taking. Hmm even your blood smells pretty good." She froze at this and turned her head towards me she was freaking out even more. I started to laugh even harder. I looked at her she was blushing darker than before.

"It was just a joke. Well about the blood thing was, everything else wasn't." I then looked at her and did something I never expected I would do. I kissed her. I closed my eyes and licked her bottom lip. When I did that she gasped, so I used that opportunity to explore her mouth. She tasted sweet, and I liked it. I was about to pull back when she kissed back. It took me by surprise. I looked at her and saw that she had closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed it even more. When we finally broke apart she was blood red. She then passed out on me. I looked down and saw that I hadn't changed her bandage so she was losing a lot of blood. "Opps" I muttered. Then got to work on her leg. When I was finished I changed the sheets and went to bed. She curled up to me, so I held her closer to me. She felt so nice so I went to bed.

~Next Morning~

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Alice's sleeping face right next to mine. She looked so beautiful. _'Ya, I'll amit it she is beautiful. Maybe you were right, maybe I do love her. Hmm I wonder what the others would say about this? Oh well. We have two months to be alone. I wonder what will happen."_

Alice then woke up and looked at me. Then she gave me a real passionate kiss.

Alice's & Gilbert's POV:

'_Yup this is going to be the best two months of my life!' _

B-N-P: So so what ya think? Ya sorry I haven't been updating recently I was on a week vacation and then had to go to a dr. appointment so ya busy two weeks.

Oh ya! My name is Alice just to let ya know and that is my actual name.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Bloody-Princess-Neko: Yo I'm so sorry about not writing my first story **A wounded Rabbit and a Helping Raven**, it's just I've got major writer's block and it's bugging the hell out of me. Ya so if any you have any ideas please tell me. When I try to think of it my mind wanders over to Bleach for some odd reason.

Ya, I am so sorry about this. When I think my mind has been going to a story I want to do for the espada's of Bleach. (fangirl scream)

But I wont say anything if ya wanna read it ya gotta go read Bleach fanfics trust me it's ganna be awesome!

Oh ya I's have a story that I want what ya think about do you want me write or not you tell me. ok heres a preview to….

**Emo Alice**

Alice's POV:

Gil and I were in our usual fights, when he said the one thing I hate the most. It always makes me wanna crawl in a hole and just die. He said…

"You baka Usagi! It's your entire fault! You're the reason why we have to fight chains! You and only you is also killing Oz!"

My eyes go wide from what he says. Then something happened. My head snapped back and chest rose. It looked like someone kicked me in the back, but it felt like someone stabbed me. I scream then blacked out.

Break's POV:

"Alice!" I, Shalon, and Oz yelled. She got up and did something I haven't seen in forever… cry. But it was cries like when I saw the Will of Abyss cry. She threw her head side to side with her hands on the side of her, screaming and crying.

I went over to her and put my arms on her shoulder's trying to calm her down. That's when she looked at me said, "Kevin!" Then she flung herself at me. Everyone was in shock. "Why is Gilbert-kun always so cruel to Alice? She never did anything! He's always been like this! Even when Alice and Gilbert-kun were kids!" Then she cried harder. "Nani? What do you mean when I was younger? I didn't know you!" Gil said in shock.

That's when I pushed her off me and grabbed my cane and pushed it against Alice's chest. Sure enough when I did it a girl that looked exactly like Alice fell to the ground. Only difference was she had snow white hair, light violet eye's, and was wearing a white dress on.

When I did that she got up just in time to catch Alice. "Alice! Kevin why did you do that? Are you trying to her?" she screamed at me.

"What are you doing in Alice's body?" I asked.

"Hmph I was going to show Gilbert-kun how much he really hurts Alice." She said this while holding Alice's unconscious body to her. She was on the ground had Alice's back to her front and she was nuzzling into her hair while hugging her as well. I looked over at Gil and saw that he was in shock. He had his mouth opened and his eyes were wide.

Alyss's A.K.A. Will of Abyss's POV:

I was hugging my younger twin and smiling. It felt so good to have her back in my arms. But she was still unconscious though so that really sucked. I looked up at the others and saw they were all in shock. "W-w-what d-do y-you m-mean how much I-I hu-hurt h-her?" Gilbert-kun asked me.

"I've been watching her and saw that after a fight with you she would sit in her room and cry in the corner of her bed. Then she started to cut her arms and I would cry when I saw that. She still does it and lately she's been writing songs about her feelings." I told them. But I was mostly talking to Gilbert-kun.

"Wh-what she's b-been cutting her-herself?" he asked. I nodded. Then I took Alice's coat off and slid her sleeves up to show them the cut's she had. They all gasped at this. Then I heard Shalon crying.

"I wanna see the songs." Kevin said.

"Ok Kevin! Oh but you have to call me Alyss now. Ok?"

"Ok Alyss." He said to me. "Yay!" then I pointed at Gilbert-kun. "You carry Alice." He just nodded and picked her up bridal style.

Then we went up to Alice's room. I went to her bed and got her notebook she kept under the mattress, hwile Gilbert-kun placed her on her bed. I then looked at Kevin. "Ok here." I threw the book at Kevin, who caught it. He looked throw the book and for once didn't smile for a while. He then passed it over to Oz, all the while trying not to cry. He had started to cry. He gave it to Shalon, who then in return started to cry even more. She walked over to Gilbert-kun. I looked like he was going to cry and sure enough he was.

Ya so what ya think? Please review and tell me what ya's think. If I get at least 5 review's then I'll put it up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: yeah Bloody-Neko-Princess here… I don't know if I should really carry on at all. I'm suffering from major writer's block, and I cant come up with any new ideas… so yeah sorry…


End file.
